Air Hitsuzen
by flacedice
Summary: Doumeki gets a taste of the sevice that is Hitsuzen Air. AU


And I was doing so well at resisting writing any xXxholic fic. sigh

A oneshot inspired by rallamajoop's xxxHOLiC Alternate Universes.

AIR HITSUZEN

"Oi!"

The air steward turned from the young woman with the two long pigtails he was talking with. A brief look of annoyance flashed across his face before his professional fake-warmth covered it. "I'll be with you in a moment."

He turned back to the young lady once more. This time his expression beamed like the summer sun.

Doumeki Shizuka started to get irritated. The day hadn't started well. The taxi had been late and he'd missed his flight. The only one left was with the dubious Hitsuzen Air which was a charter plane and he'd paid through the nose to get the last ticket. In all the fuss he hadn't managed the leisurely breakfast at the airport he had planned. And now the steward was chatting up a girl and delaying his already post-poned breakfast. At this rate it would be lunch before he got anything to eat.

"Oi! I'm hungry."

Sapphire eyes flashed behind spectacles. The steward turned back to the girl with a smile, said something, then rolled the cart to Doumeki's side.

A foil-wrapped tray was presented with all the elegance of a slop bucket. "Your breakfast, sir." The words were dripping with insincere cheer. The curve of his lips expressed the warmth of anger rather than hospitality.

Doumeki placed the food on the tray before him. "Tea."

The smile became slightly strained. A vein started throbbing in the steward's temple. "Of course, sir."

Doumeki unwrapped the tray as the steward busied himself with pouring the tea. A mouth-watering aroma rose from the uncovered meal. "I ordered fried eggplant."

The tea decended on the tray with a forceful click that, while jostling the contents, didn't spill a drop.

Doumeki's eyes followed the withdrawl of those slim elegant hands and rose to the steward's face.

One eye twitched and his hands were fisted at his sides. "We don't serve fried eggplant." His voice had started out calm but it was gradually rising in volume. Doumeki could almost swear he could hear grinding teeth between the words. "You can't just demand something that isn't even on the menu! What am I, your personal cook?! You-"

A sqwark of the intercom interrupted when it was just starting to get interesting.

"Greetings passengers!" The cheerful voice was childish, brimming with good cheer. "We bring you a message from our captain!"

A smooth voice. "Thankyou, Mokona." A woman's voice. "This is Yuuko, your captain. We will be arriving in Osaka in thirty minutes. I am certain you will find what you wish when we land. Thankyou for flying Hitsuzen Air."

A pause. "Watanuki. More Sake."

There was a crack in the sudden silence. Doumeki looked over at the steward to see the broken remains of a tray held in the tight grip of his hands.

Doumeki was impressed. He hadn't expected the slim man to have such hidden strength.

Ignoring the murmurs of the passengers who were wondering whether that last comment had been a joke, the steward carefully placed the broken tray on his trolley. He bent down to retrieve a bottle from the drinks cabinet under the racks holding the trays. Hiding it in his arms, he moved stifly towards the captain's cabin.

"I'll have some too."

The straight back stiffened further as the steward paused. He pretended not to have heard Doumeki's words and strode forward again, his movements jerky with supressed anger.

Doumeki used the opportunity to raid the unguarded trolley which had been left parked beside his seat.

Two foil-wrapped packages joined the first. After surveying their contents, he helped himself the first tray.

Doumeki lifted the fork to his mouth. It was deliclious.

His eyes followed the lithe figure of the steward stalking up to the front cabin.

The day was looking up.

I couldn't resist having Doumeki as one of those demanding passengers. And Yuuko as captain - let's just say that I'd think twice about boarding that plane :)


End file.
